


Addicting - Supergirl AU

by lost_1n_the_rain



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Highschool AU, Love Confession, about that one shot life, just some fluff, kara just wants her, lena runs a lot in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_1n_the_rain/pseuds/lost_1n_the_rain
Summary: "Kara couldn’t be more kissable right now. Lena was a mess. What was she thinking? Her best friend just went on a massive rant, talking passionately about Winn’s choice in olives and now she can’t get her mind off just grabbing Kara’s face and kissing her right then and there. She was crazy right? Right?"The cheesy high school trope, where Kara is a hot, popular jock and Lena just wants to kiss her.





	Addicting - Supergirl AU

“I mean clearly potstickers reign supreme in the food world! What was Winn even thinking saying anything with olives?! Like how could he even say that?” 

Kara and Lena were sitting in the quad after school just hanging out and waiting for Alex, Kara’s sister, to get out of soccer practice. Though just sitting may not have been the right description for Kara. More like frantically waving her hands and animatedly speaking of her disbelief. God, Lena couldn’t get enough of her.

“He could at least have said pizza! Something salvageable! Like tacos or mac and cheese or literally anything else!”

There Lena was listening to her crush and best friend with her chin on her palm and her legs crossed staring into those dreamy blues. How could someone’s face be so perfect? She looked so good. Too good. Her letterman jacket fitting every curve and showing off those goddamn broad shoulders. It should be illegal for someone to look that good in a uniform polo and khakis. God, she needed to get over herself. 

“Lena, did you hear me?” It took a couple seconds for Lena to realize that that was her name.

“Y-yeah? Sorry I didn’t hear you.” She shook herself out of it.

Kara grinned back, “I said, ‘If you could eat one thing for the rest of your life what would it be?’”

“Definitely anything with kale.” She knew Kara wouldn’t like that answer.

“Kale?!” Kara put her head in her hands, “You’re going to be the death of me, Luthor” Lena couldn’t help laughing at Kara’s absurdity.

Kara couldn’t be more kissable right now. Lena was a mess. What was she thinking? Her best friend just went on a massive rant, talking passionately about Winn’s choice in olives and now she can’t get her mind off just grabbing Kara’s face and kissing her right then and there. She was crazy right? Right? 

The thing is...there’s 3 weeks until graduation. She committed herself to not regretting anything in her senior year. Senior year was meant for a little crazy and well, there was no stopping her now.  
Kara smirked, “Why are you looking at me like-“ She cut Kara off by grabbing her face with both hands and planting her lips right on Kara’s. She tasted sweet. Like cherry, something classic and nostalgic. She couldn’t put her finger on it. It was as if she was meant to be here. Lena breathed in the scent of lemon and mint from being so close to her. She may have made a mistake. She didn’t want to stop kissing Kara. 

She pulled back and was met with Kara who only had shock on her face. What seemed like an eternity before anyone said anything. It dawned on Lena exactly what she did. She kissed her best friend. Oh god. This was bad. This was definitely a mistake. Kara still hadn’t said a word yet. She needed to get out of here. Now. She didn’t think she could endure Kara rejecting her. Oh, that would break her. That really would.

“I-I am so sorry. I have to go.” Lena rushed out. She grabbed her backpack and ran for her car in the parking lot. She didn’t stop until she was safely inside her car, her hands sweaty and fiercely grabbing the steering wheel. What the hell just happened. She was scared and confused and her mind was just complete chaos. But one thing was for sure.

Not to be dramatic, but she could never see Kara ever again.

Okay, this proved to be harder than she thought. It was lunch the next day and Lena had her tray with what seemed to be either tater tot casserole or something scraped off the wall of the boy’s locker room and an apple. She walked into the dining hall and there at the center of it all was exactly the person she was looking to avoid. Sitting on a table with the other jocks, french fry in hand and laughing photogenically at something James said. Then it was as if Kara sensed that she had entered the room and green eyes met blue. Oh, she couldn’t do it. She thought she could brave it out today, but all those feelings of anxiety came rushing back.

“Lena!” She threw her lunch straight into the nearest trash can and rushed for the library. She wasn’t hungry anymore.

It continued for days. Kara kept on trying to talk to Lena and Lena kept bailing. She wasn’t ready to listen to Kara tell her why they wouldn’t be good together or why she’s not into her in that way. It was all just too much. This had to be the biggest mistake of her life.

Other than that she was doing okay without Kara. It wasn’t ideal, but it was only three more weeks. Until she had a problem. A group of her friends had planned to go out and see a movie. Lucy, James, Winn, Alex, Sam and Kara. Not wanting to make her mistake a big deal and cause drama in their group, she agreed to go. This was going to be interesting.

They watched Love, Simon. It was everything she dreamed, it was purely a work of art. Spectacular. Though with the Kara thing, she tried to pretend everything was normal. She didn’t let it affect her. She was just hanging out with her friends, it wasn’t about her and Kara, it was about spending the rest of her senior year on a good note with friends. 

“The scene where he got rejected by the waiter guy, oh my goodness I can’t even imagine.” Lucy said as they walk were walking out. 

“Yeah like what if he read in way too much and like kissed him or something, like he imagined doing with the piano guy. That’s devastating, just the rejection is bad enough” James added in.

“Good thing he didn’t do anything super risky though, that’s movie magic right there. I know way too many stories of queer people reading in too much and getting seriously messed up by doing something risky.” Alex joined in. 

Lena could feel Kara’s stare. So she did what she did best.

“I-I have to go to the bathroom, you guys go ahead.” And she quickly went for the bathroom.

Lena found herself splashing water on her face, as if to wash away the anxiety. She grabbed a couple paper towels and wiped her face. “Only three more weeks.” She whispered to herself, as she looked at herself in the mirror. The door to bathroom opened and there entered Kara and her crinkle.

“Kara, I’m sorry. I just don’t think that I-“ Kara had pushed her up against the bathroom stall. Lena’s face cupped between Kara’s hands and Kara’s lips moving agains her own. She was brought back to that blissful moment in the quad. The scent of the perfect combination that is lemon and mint surrounded her and all she could taste was cherry. As perfect as this moment was she was more than confused. 

“Wait, I’m sorry what is happening?” Lena said as she grabbed Kara’s shoulders and pulled back.

“Lena, I have been wanting to make out with you since I first met you in freshman year. And everybody in the freaking school knows that I’m head over heels for you, but I’ve been thinking that you’re not into for 4 years so I push everything down. Then you pull this stunt, 3 weeks from graduation. Then you avoid me, when I’m trying to sort everything out. But besides that you force me not to talk to my best friend for what seems like forever.” The crinkle, more prominent than before. “But when you kiss me it feels like I’m flying. Like I’m Supergirl or something. But I can’t be angry at you because now I know one thing for sure.” Kara pulls Lena in for a chaste kiss.

“You’re addicting. I couldn’t quit you if I tried. So I’ll just be an addict because I knew from the start that you would be the death of me, Luthor."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Lemme know what you think...  
> Ooh and come find me on Tumblr @lost-1n-the-rain


End file.
